Drinking My Tears
by HalcyonSeasons
Summary: Just a little one-shot on a succubus quest of Tanya's. As she feels a bit of remorse for the men she has killed, she comes to a sudden insight: humans should be spared sometimes, shouldn't they?


_**A/N: **__Semester finals are over, and I'm celebrating. Happy Denali Night, y'all. This little succubus one-shot has been inspired by "Government Hooker" by Lady Gaga and "Cannibal" by Ke$ha._

* * *

_**Drinking My Tears**_

* * *

"_Tanya, what's wrong?"_

You're cute when you're nervous. You'll be cute when you're dead, too.

It's even cuter how you care, or how you at least try to.

I can't help what I am. I don't want to stop being what I am now. It's all about power and control… and paying my dues to Sasha. She made me into this beautiful monster. Why shouldn't I embrace it?

This isn't new to me. Nothing is. Nearly every night I do this; it's all a game, and you're an idiot for thinking that you were someone new or special in my life. Human men like you are all the same. The process never changes every time I do this. I go to a nightclub, I find a silly human man like you, the seduction is easy, and the man ends up dead. The hunt never alters. Sometimes I try not to kill the men. Do you know how often I don't? Not very.

I try not to feel any remorse, because this is what I'm created to do, but I can't help but sometimes feel sorrow for the men I kill. Sometimes I imagine how life would be for me if I kept them around. It's silly, I know. Imagining a relationship with a human. It's not even worth it.

Your anxious question sticks with me, though. What _is_ wrong with me tonight? I'm supposed to be good at this. Kate, Irina, and I started a revolution of this. At least, it will be.

I don't want to be sad. You touch me carefully and cautiously, wincing at the coldness of my skin, and I can't bring myself to the level of cockiness and triumph that I'm usually at. Sometimes I even laugh when I finish the act. I don't start drinking my tears until the job is done and I sit alone, waiting for my sisters to be finished. I feel like the halfway point between them; Kate doesn't feel any remorse—ever—and Irina sometimes feels so terrible about it that she thinks she's putting shame to Sasha. Irina and Sasha always had a bond that I couldn't relate to.

It's bitter how _I'm_ the one who probably feels the worse now.

You guardedly try to make something good out of this, and I praise you for that. I wish I could thank you. I don't even know your name. As of now, you're just Number Ninety-Six. At least you care, Number Ninety-Six. Didn't I warn you, though? Every part of this process was a warning. How I snaked around you at the club. How you asked for my name and I told you in a sensual purr. How I laughed to myself when I took you here.

The little pitter-patter of your heart reminds me that you are, in fact, terrified. However, that's okay to me. It's better to be scared of than to be scared. I never get scared anymore.

In a way, I don't want you to be afraid. You've told me you love me, and I shouldn't take it seriously, but why is that etching itself into my cold heart? It doesn't make sense. When I think of all the men I could have spared, I realize that I might have liked some of them. It's a shame how I can't keep anybody alive. It's an even bigger shame how I could ever imagine myself with a _human_, of all creatures.

I look down at your face, and I admit it, Number Ninety-Six. You're cute. You're also somewhat innocent. Succumbing to the grace, sexiness, and charm of a femme fatale without even knowing what you've gotten yourself into makes anybody innocent in my eyes. And in my eyes, you are worth sparing. There's a first time for everything.

I try to slowly remove my body from yours, but it's not slow enough.

_Oops._

There's not much you can do with your penis ripped off.

You scream to the heavens, and I can't blame you. Number Ninety-Six, I don't think I'll be able to spare you. I'm sorry for breaking my unspoken promise. There's always next time, though. And I can't just let your blood go to waste. There's a vampire in need here. You would understand.

I mean, if you were alive.


End file.
